Boomer's story
by rowdyruffbrian
Summary: Boomer is tired of his brothers picking on him. he decides to befriend Bubbles. What will happen if the ruffs and puffs find out? as the story goes on they will get older. they are 6 years old at the start.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Poor Boomer

Narrator: It was a sunny day in Townsville, there wasn't a cloud in sight and Townsville was as lively as ever. The people of the city were going on with their daily lives and there seems to be any trouble in sight...wait what's that over there? Three familiar colored streaks flying across the sky? But wait those aren't the power puff girls. Its the rowdy ruff boys!

"Hey Brick. Where are we going again? Asked the blonde boy in a dark blue shirt with a black strip across his stomach. "How many times do I have to tell you boomer? We are going to rob a bank so the that those dumb power puff girls will come to us. Then we'll let them have it and destroy them for good!" Replied the boy with a hat with orange hair and in a similar shirt except that it was red. "Careful Brick. You don't want to confuse him. This idiot can't even understand the simplest of plans" snorted the boy with the spiked black hair in green with the same shirt as his brothers. "Shut up! I'm not an idiot!" Screamed boomer. The boys then see the bank and crash through the back ceiling.

"Alright everybody get out this is a robbery!" Demanded Brick! The bank employees and the citizens run out of the door screaming. The alarms starts to go off and the boys then wait for the super hero girls to show up.

At the powerpuff girls house.

"Girls it's lunch time! Said the professor in his white lab coat. "Coming!" Said the girl in a pink top with a black Line across her stomach while putting a red ribbon in her orange hair. "Finally! I'm starving here! Hurry up on putting on the ribbon blossom." Exclaimed the girl in green with a similar shirt with the short raven colored hair. "Hold on Buttercup I'm almost done doing my hair" blossom said back. Blossom turns to her other sister in a light blue top just like her own "Bubbles are you done getting ready?" The blond girl in light blue turns around finishing up her pigtails on each side of her head. "I am now" bubbles said happily. The three sisters fly down to eat what the professor made for them. The hotline then rings. Blossom speeds to the telephone and answers "hello what seems to be the problem?" The mayor on the other line then says "oh it's horrible, the rowdy ruff boys are robbing the bank!" Blossom gives her sisters a look. "We'll handle it mayor!" Blossom hangs up. "Girls trouble!" They then all speed out of the house. "What about lunch girls" the professor yells but they were to far away already to hear him.

Back at the bank.

(Boomers point of view.)

While waiting Boomer starts thinking to himself What's the point in fighting the power puffs anyway. We usually end up beating theming direct combat but then they always find a way to beat us. Plus I'm tried of fighting them. Plus it's kind of hard to beat up my blue rival bubbles. She's always so cheerful and happy, she seems to get along with her sisters too. I wish I could have that luxury. I wish I could be friends with her and her sisters. Maybe they will treat me nicer.

(Back in third person)

"Hey boomer stop spacing out you dummy" said butch "those sissies will come at any second and when they do I'll pulverize that buttercup" boomer scowls at butch then sighs then positions himself to the left of brick. "Alright boys here they come, get ready for a fight!" Brick says while getting in a battle stance. The girls fly in through the hole the boys made. "Hold it right there rowdyruff boys! Put the mone-...wait weren't you guys robbing the bank?" Brick and Butch laugh. "Please babe" Brick teased "all we want is to destroy you sissies!" Blossom then gets mad "don't call me babe!" Butch them chimes in just itching for a fight "what are ya gonna do about it" buttercup steps in "I'll show you what I'm gonna do!" Buttercup then charges at butch and slams him through the wall of the bank. The two greens then start punching and kicking each other in an all out brawl.

Brick and Blossom circle each other waiting for an opening to attack. Brick then opens with a barrage of fists to blossoms face. Blossom then retaliated by sweeping bricks legs with her foot and lands a devastating punch to his stomach. Brick is sent flying through the wall of the bank as well. With the Reds and greens fighting outside boomer and bubbles are then standing in an empty bank with only each other. Bubbles gets into a fighting stance but then sees that boomer is staring at the ground pondering.

Bubbles then got a confused look on her face "Umm.. Is everything ok boomer?" bubbles said is a soft tone. Boomer looks up at bubbles about to speak but then closes his mouth and continues looking at the ground with a sad face. Bubbles then lowered her guard and walked to him putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok boomer. You can tell me, I won't tell anyone I promised" she said with a smile. Boomer's then heart felt warm. No one had ever been this nice to boomer. His brothers always mock his intelligence and the people of Townsville thinks of him as a villain. "You promise you won't tell anyone?" Boomer said shyly. "I cross my heart! Tee hee" she said with a cheerful tone. "Ok I trust you." Boomer started. "The truth is, I don't want to fight you guys and more! I'm tired of my brothers picking on me and I what I really want is a friend the will always be nice to me!" Bubbles was shocked in hearing this. A rowdyruff boy wanting to have friends and not fight? Boomer was also just as surprised after he said that. Bubbles' baby blue eyes widen and a smile gleams across her face excited at the fact that she will make a new friend. "I'll be your friend boomer! I'd love to play with you sometime!" Bubbles says while hugging boomer."R-really? You mean it? Wait what if my brothers find out. They'll kill me if they find out I'm friends with one of the puffs" boomer said worried while still in bubbles' embrace. Bubbles then tightens her spine breaking hug "don't worry boomer! We will meet in secret! Then we will have nothing to worry about! I can sneak past my sisters, I'll make sure of it!" Bubbles said while tightening her embrace. Boomer then struggles to hug back and succeeds. T-thank you bubbles. I'll m-make sure my brothers don't find out either." Boomer said smiling with a tear going down his cheek. "Also bubbles... Your...kinda...crushing...me" bubbles lets go while her face turns red. "Tee hee, sorry boomie!" Boomer's eyes widen. "Did she just call me boomie" boomer thought as his face also turns red. "So you said you were tired of your brothers picking on you?" Bubbles asked. Boomer then explained to Bubbles about how they constantly insult his intelligence. "But how could they do such a thing?"Bubbles said in a sad tone. "You are their brother! Siblings are supposed to care for each other." Boomer looked at bubbles. "I'm sure they care for me, its the constant verbal abuse I get. I can't just tell them to stop. They'll just think I'm a sissie... Its a code us ruffs have... We always have to be tough." Boomer said bubbles gives boomer a gentle smile "Boomie its ok to be tough, but just don't go doing mean things to people. That's bad." Boomer thinks back to all the bad things he and his brothers had done like destroying Townsville and stealing candy. "Ok I promise I won't do anything bad, but I'll have to put on a show for my brothers...and bubbles thanks for being my friend." Boomer then gave bubbles a big smile. Bubbles again give boomer a another spine crushing hug. "B-bubbles! Can't...breath..." Boomer barely gets the words out. Bubbles lets go "oopsy daisy! Haha!" They both laugh.

The fight outside then makes its way back into the bank. Blossom comes down through the ceiling down to the bank floor. Boomer and bubbles look at each other and jumps far away from each other to make it look like they were still fighting. Blossom gets up running her head and turns around to see boomer and bubbles unscathed. Brick flys in to see the same thing. Butch crashing through another bank wall followed by buttercup. "Gah you hit like a girl" butch chuckles. "Still hit harder than you ever could" buttercup says with a condescending look. Grr... I'll show yo-" butch stops mid sentence to see boomer and bubbles with no signs of battle. "Boomer what the heck you doing? Beat that crybaby up!" Butch yells. All four of the puffs and ruffs wait for an answer.

Boomer thinks of an excuse "Umm... I waiting for her to make a move, I don't want to fall into one of her sissie girly traps." Boomer says then face palms himself thinking how stupid that sounded. Bubbles giggles at what she heard. Butch and brick look at each other and shrugs. "Makes sense to me" Brick says while landing next to Boomer. Both blossom and buttercup raise their eyebrows in confusion then fly to bubbles. The ruffs and the puffs are back where they started all lined up. The Reds and greens are both out of breath. "Hey bro both sides are kinda beat. Maybe we should call this one a draw." Boomer suggested to brick. "Speak for yourself, your not even hurt. But i guess we can spare these weak girls for today. Cmon boys lets blow this joint." Brick ordered. As the boys fly off boomer looks back at bubbles and gives her a warm smile. Bubbles smiles back and gives a subtle wave. Both blossom and buttercup saw boomer look back and smile. "Did he just look at us and smile? That's sick, even for a ruff." Buttercup spewed. "Yeah that was weird. Hey bubbles did you really have a trap waiting for boomer? Blossom asked. Bubbles then thinks to herself for an excuse. "Uh...yeah I told him I'd do a bunch of girly stuff to him if he came near me. Like dress him up and put make up on him. Tee hee that would be fun to do" bubbles smiled at the thought of dressing up boomer. Blossom cocked her head to the side "well good job I guess. Let's go home girls. The professor might make us some more lunch." Blossom said while started to fly off. The girls then Head back home.

"Man i wish we could of stayed. I was clobbering that butterbutt" butch said with an angry face. "You call that clobbering? She busted you through that bank twice!" Bricked chuckled at Butch. "Shut it! It was a lucky shot! At Least I did something unlike that idiot boomer." Butch said while looking at Boomer. "I had her right where I wanted her" boomer said half heartedly. "Pffffft yeah you sure did!" Brick said while laughing. Boomer rolled his eyes and headed to their shack.

End of chapter 1

Let me know how you think! Their wasn't much between bubbles and boomer in this chapter. I promise more in the next one. Also I'll put in some more fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Making plans

Narrator: It was a couple days after the fight with the powerpuff girls and Boomer needed to try and make plans with bubbles. But how will he do this? Well read and find out!

Boomer and brothers were in Their shack watching wrestling on tv. Boomer wasn't paying attention to the show and brick was reading his comic book but Butch was enjoying it. It was around 8:00pm and the sun had already gone down.

(Boomers point of view)

I have think of a way to contact bubbles without my brothers and her sisters noticing. I decided to to go to the powerpuff girls' house and try to get bubbles to notice me. As I'm leaving I hear brick behind me. "Hey bro where ya going at this time of night" I start to think of a good reason to leave. "I...uh want to go steal some candy, I'm in the mood for jawbreakers!" Boomer replied nervously. Butch then turns around and speaks "hey! Make sure you bring enough for me!" Brick nods giving me the ok to go. I then fly out of the house and make my way too the powerpuff house. I see three circular Windows and I peek through the one to the far right. The girls were getting dressed for bed. I can see my face turn red through the reflection of the window. I quickly duck down so they wouldn't see me. I wait a couple minutes outside the house and decide that it's time to take another peek. It took every ounce courage to lift my head up. I see only bubbles in her pajamas playing with some octopus toy. I open the window a crack.

"Psssst bubbles" I whisper loud enough for her to hear me. Bubbles turns her head and I see her eyes glow at the sight of me. She seems very happy to see me. I get another warm feeling from my body. I like it. "Boomie!" Bubbles screams while cheerfully skipping over to window towards me. "Bubbles!" I whisper loudly. "Don't be too loud, your sisters might hear you!" Bubbles smiles "don't worry boomie they are down in the lab with the professor saying goodnight" I remember being in that lab, it was when the powerpuff girls captured me. I laughed a bit thinking that bubbles fooled my brothers into think she was me. "What is it boomie, whatcha laughing at? Cmon! tell me! please! please! please! Bubbles excitingly said jumping up and down. This chick is full of energy. "I was thinking about the time when you girls caught me and you pretended to be me" I said with a smile. "Tee hee! Oh yeah! It wasn't all bad being you! I learned the cockroaches tasted like chicken." Bubbles added. "By the way boomie why are you here" bubbles asked politely. "Well I needed a way to contact to see when we can play together. You want to play with me tomorrow?" I asked. Bubbles scratches her head for a second. "Yeah sure! But I have school tomorrow. After I'm done I'll meet you at the Townsville park at four o clock. That sound good?" bubbles said while fiddling with her octopus toy. I thought about it "yeah. That sounds good bubbles" I said about to fly away. I feel a hand pull my arm in and bubbles again give me one of her super hugs. This is starting to do permanent damage, I know it. "You can never leave without a good bye hug! I'll see you tomorrow boomie!" Bubbles said while closing the window. I could hear her hum and skip to her bed. Things are going pretty good.

(Back to third person)

Boomer zooms on home. His brothers are still up in the same places where the were before they left. "Oh boomer! Just in time I was getting hungry, gimme some candy." Butch demanded. Boomer realized that his excuse to leave was to get candy, and that he hadn't stopped to get any. "Cmon hurry up I'm staving here" Butch repeated. Brick looked up to see no bags of candy. "Hey boomer, what are you trying to pull? Where the candy?" The red ruff demanded for an answer. "Wait you mean to tell me he doesn't have any?" Butch added "I...um.. I did get it but then there was a hole in the bag and all the candy fell out while I was flying." Boomer said sweeting bullets. "AGH what a moron!" Butch yelled. "Calm down Butch. We'll just steal some from the candy store tomorrow. If we're lucky maybe those sissie lame-o girls will show up so that we can give em a pounding." Brick said while throwing his comic on the floor. "Yes! That's what I'm talking about! Heh heh! I can't wait" Butch said already twitching. Boomer lets out a deep sigh and thinking that he does not want to have to fight bubbles. "What's wrong with you" brick said looking at boomer. "Oh uh...I just can't wait to pound some sissie lame-o girls." Boomer said with a upbeat tone. "Bro that is the lamest thing you've said all day" brick said "but you just said the same thing!" Boomer yelled. "Yeah but it sounded better coming out of my mouth!" Brick retorted. "Alright bro lets go to bed." Brick said. Boomer having a scowl on in face then went to his room to sleep.

The next day.

The powerpuff girls are at school and its math time. Buttercup is not paying attention, instead she is throwing paper balls into the trash can. Bubbles was drawing with her crayons and blossom was playing close attention jotting down all her notes. The hotline the rings. Blossom puts down her pencil and rushes to the phone. "Hello? What seems to be the problem?"

"Oh blossom it's horrible! The rowdyruff boys are stealing all the candy from all the candy stores!" Cried the mayor.

"We're on it!" Blossom said "cmon girls the rowdyruff boys are at it again." Buttercup gets up excited "finally some action" buttercup yelled. Bubbles was happy to get to see boomer early today. All three girl fly through the roof and head towards the city.

At the city

Butch and a sack of can't the size of a small house. "We hit the jackpot! Butch screamed with a smile on his face." Heck yeah we did! Brick added. Boomer just followed behind as they stole the candy. "Wait boys! We've got company." Brick smirked "line up boys!" All three boys get into position. The girls come flying down to where the ruffs are. "Don't you boys ever learn." Blossom said. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. You can't stop a good thing babe." Brick grinned. "Don't call me that!" Blossom yelled. Boomer made eye contact with bubbles while their sibling bickered. Boomer smiled and waved a little. Bubbles returned the favor. "Brick can we just hit them now!" Butch said eagerly. "Sick em boys!" Brick ordered

(All the fights happen at the same time)

Butch vs buttercup.

Butch and buttercup began flying straight up the made a B-lined for each other. The exchange a few blows then back away. "Not bad for a sissie, butterbutt!" Butch teased while twitching waiting for he to come at him. "Grrr that's it butchy boy lets rumble!" Buttercup shoots a barrage of green energy balls at Butch. Butch dodge the first five but gets overwhelmed. He then flies still with smoke coming from his body. "You'll pay for that!" Butch yell. Butch speeds to buttercup and knees her in the face. Butch then focus green energy into his fist and throws a punch right into buttercup's chest. Buttercup gets sent flying downward into the street. "Tch...that hurt" buttercup says while standing back up. Both then again charge at each other again. Buttercup grabs Butch my the shoulders and head butts him. Butch then land a right hook across her face. Buttercup hit Butch in the gut and grabs him by the legs and spins him with great speed. She lets go and he goes downward hitting the street creating a huge crater. "That's that I guess." Buttercup says as she turns around. "Not yet! I won't lose to a puff! Butch then puts all of his energy in to is fist. "I'll end this now!" He yells. Buttercup then put all of her energy into her arm as well. "Bring it" she says with a smirk. The both fly at each other and both fist collide cause a shockwave that destroys all the glass windows on the buildings around them. Both kids get sent flying in opposite direction crashing through numerous building. Both are knocked out.

Brick vs blossom

Blossom and Brick are starting their battles like they always do, circling each other waiting for the other to make a move. "What's the matter brickhead, you scared?" Blossom teased. Brick got hotheaded "shut up you dumb girl!" Brick ran towards blossom. She then sidestepped and grabbed brick's hair, then slamming him down to the floor. Brick growled as he tackled blossom and while on top of her pinning her to the ground. He than began punching her across the face several time. He then throws her into the and fire an eye laser at her back. Blossom the falls to the ground with a burnt mark on her back. She struggles to get up. "Haha that all ya got bloss!" Bricked laughed. Blossom got up and used her ice breath to freeze bricks legs. "Chill out brick, you'll get what's coming." Blossom then charges an energy beam and fire a full powered blast at brick. Brick crosses his arms in front of him to block the impact and gets blasted away. Brick becomes unconscious and blossom kneels down tired and rests. She looks up to see two blue streaks above chasing one another.

Boomer and bubbles

After everyone started fighting boomer and bubbles stare at each other. "Hi bubbles! Boomer smiled! "Looks like we got to see each other early!" Bubbles skips over to boomer greeting him with a hug. "Hi boomie!" I'm happy to see so soon too!" Boomer then accepts her tight hug and hugs back. "Well what do we do now, we can't stand around like last time." Said boomer think of a solution to the problem "I have an idea." Bubbles sings. "Wanna hear it? Boomer became curious. "Sure I'll bite. What is it" boomer asks. Bubbles takes a small step back and pokes boomer in the chest "your it tee hee!" Bubbles speeds away. Boomer confused at what just happened recollects himself and chases after bubbles with a big grin on his face. Bubbles turns left left at a building only to see boomer right in front of her. "Eep!" Bubbles squeals. Boomer leans in an pokes her in the forehead. "Your it!" Boomer snickers then flies off. They begin to fly around in circles until bubbles tags boomer in the back. "Ha! Got you!" Boomer turns around and chased after bubbles. Both are laughing having a blast.

Blossom speeds toward the dark blue steak thinking that bubbles is in trouble. Then head butts boomer right in the stomach causing him to blow through a building. Bubbles gasps and flies over to blossom. "Blossom what are you doing!" Blossom looks at bubbles confused. "What do you mean I'm saving you." Blossom said back. "But...but I-" bubbles being cut off by blossom "don't worry I got your back bubbles!" Boomer comes floating out of the building rubbing the back of his head. "Hey that really hurt." Blossom then put her guard up "it was supposed to." Boomer didn't know what to do. If he attacked blossom bubbles would never forgive him. Boomer looks at bubbles then back at blossom. "Sorry about this" boomer apologized. Boomer did a weak sonic scream. Weak enough so that blossom is only stunned while covering her ears. Boomer flies over to bubbles. "Sorry bubbles. I'll see you later." Boomer said feeling sorry for blossom They give each other a hug. "It's ok boomie. I'll see you later. Ok?" Bubbles asks. "You know it! Catch ya later!" Boomer waves good bye and goes and picks up his brothers then flies back to his shack. Bubbles see him fly off while blossom snaps out of it. She looks around to see the boomer and the other ruffs are gone. "I think they got away" bubbles said by the way where's buttercup. Blossom and bubbles look around to see buttercup unconscious. Let's get her home. We will let miss keane know tomorrow why we couldn't come back to school. The girls carry buttercup back home.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 play date

Both the Rowdyruffs and the Powerpuff girls are home after their big fight. Boomer just finished putting his brothers on the couch so that they can get some rest. "This is perfect, now I can leave without them asking me where I'm going" boomer thought. Boomer looks at the clock and sees that it's almost time for him and bubbles to meet the park. Boomer tiptoes over to the door and flies out and starts heading for the park.

Bubbles is back at home with an unconscious buttercup and a badly burnt blossom. "Let's get buttercup to bed and then we can heal my burn. That dumb brick head!" Blossom said while shacking her fist. Bubbles nods "ok I'll put her in bed, blossom maybe the professor can help with you with your boo boo" bubbles suggested. "good idea bubbles. Just make sure you get buttercup gets to bed. She had a rough time with Butch." Blossom starts flying her way down stairs. "I can't wait to rub it in bricks face that I beat him next time we meet" blossom snickered with an evil grin. Bubbles then carries buttercup to their room and rests her on the green side of their bed. Bubbles' eyes wonder to the clock only to see that it was most time to see boomer. "Gasp! I'm hope I won't be late to see boomie" bubbles thought to herself. "I have to hurry" Bubbles flies down to the basement to check on blossom. "Hey blossom did you boo boo heal ok?" Bubbles asked as see saw her sleeping on the lab table with the professor standing over her. "There is no need to worry bubbles" responded the professor. She just needs a little time to rest. The burn marks are pretty severe. But she will make a full recovery." Bubbles lets out a sigh of relief. "Phew, I was a little worried there...umm professor can I go outside to play?" Bubbles softly asked. "Of course bubbles, I don't see why not. But are you sure your ok? blossom told me it was a tough fight you girls had." The professor asked worried. "Nope I'm fine professor! See?" Bubbles flies and does a backflip while in mid air. "Well if you say so bubbles, just be back before dinner" the professor instructed. "You got it professor!" Bubbles leaves a light blue steak and flies out the door and make her way towards the park.

Boomer is in flight towards the park and is looking forward to play date with bubbles. After a few minutes of flying he spots the park and descends to ground level. Boomer looks around and does not see bubbles anywhere "guess she's not here yet" boomer sighs under his breath boomer then walks to a nearby trees and sits under it to wait for bubbles' arrival. He picks up a stick and starts poking at the ground. A light blue streak then appears in the opposite direction. Boomer's face lights up as he sees this, bubbles soon becomes visible and starts to make her decent and lands on the ground. She looks around with her hand covering her mouth. Boomer gets an idea to try and scare to. He gets into an army crawl and starts shuffling from bush to bush so she can't see him. Boomer gets to a bush close enough to be able to jump out to scare her. Bubbles still looking around for boomer. "Maybe he's running a little late." muttered bubbles. Boomer jumps out of the bush about to scare bubbles but she then turn around and wraps her hands around boomers back and hugs him with great force. "What th-! How did you-! What!" Boomer stuttered with a perplexed look on face. "Silly boomie! I have super hearing!" Giggled bubbles. Boomer grunts then let's out a sigh. "You win this time bubbles, but next ti- Ahhh!" Boomer stopped short because bubbles tightened her grip on boomer. "Ok! Ok! I'm happy t-to see y-you too bubbles" boomer cried out. By saying that bubbles' hug just got tighter. "I'm happy to see you too boomie! Tee hee!" Bubbles giggled again. "Bubbles w-we just saw each other a little w-while ago!" Boomer said still trapped in her embrace. "I'm just happy because before all this we would just fight, but now that I know your true feelings, then maybe we can find a way play together without sneaking around our siblings back!" Bubbles suggested while releasing boomer from her hug. Boomer then catches his breath "I think I just saw death that time" boomer thought. "Your right bubbles, maybe we will be able to hang out without them flipping out. But I don't think that's a good idea yet." Boomer added. "Ok! So what do you wanna do first?" Asked bubbles. Boomer looks around for an idea and sees an ice cream truck "wanna go get some icecream?" Boomer suggested. "Sure" bubbles replied with a smile."ok you wait here I'll go get us some, what kind would you like?" Boomer asks. "Vanilla please" bubbles says politely. Boomer floats up to the truck and the employee looks up at boomer and looks at each for a couple seconds. "ITS A ROWDY RUFF BOY!" The man screams. "COME TO DESTROY THE TOWN HUH? The citizens around them pitch in and begin harassing boomer. "GET OUT OF HERE!" A citizen shouted. "YOUR A MONSTER!" Another one yelled. Boomer looks around with a scared look. "I- no i didn't mean-" boomer struggles to make out a sentence. Bubbles notices the commotion "oh no! Boomer!" As soon as she started so fly towards the crowd surrounds boomer she see a dark blue streak ascend off the ground and fly towards the top of a nearby building. Bubbles levitates to the top of the roof to see boomer at the corner of the building sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs with a tears pouring out. Bubbles then cries a little herself, she wipes the tears off and goes closer to boomer to comfort him. "Boom-" bubbles started. "No! Go away. I'm...just a monster who blows stuff up..." He cries while tightening his grip to his legs. "Boomer. You know that's not true. Just before when blossom hit you into the building, you didn't fight back. You could have beat her if you wanted to. But you didn't. You solved the problem peacefully." Bubbles stated with a sweet tone. "b-but they said I-" boomer gets cut off. "Well of course they don't like you. You and your brothers have destroyed the city plenty of times. But I bet one day when you show them how good you are, everybody will like you." Bubbles said smiling and also proud of the speech she just pulled off. Boomer sniffles "o-ok". Bubbles pulls out some crayons and paper. "Wanna draw with me?" Boomer nods "sure. I like to draw" the two spent hours on the rooftop laughing and talking. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice the sun starting to set. Boomer notices this and says "I had a lot of fun today bubbles but I have to check on my brothers." Boomer gets up. "Wow! I didn't even notice it got this late!" Bubbles stood up while picking up her crayons and paper. The two start levitating upward. "Hey bubbles...thank you for everything today." Boomer thanks. Bubbles faces boomer both blue eyes locked onto each other. "Boomie. That's what friends are for silly. See ya Boomie" bubbles giggles and takes off. Boomer smiles and waves. He then flies straight home. Boomer walks through the door and sees that his brothers are awake. "Boomer" yelled brick "where have ya been. We woke up and you weren't here and what happened to the puffs!" Boomer sighs and makes another excuse and tells them about the battle.

Butch and brick get furious. They lost against the puffs. Brick was especially mad cause not only did he not tie with blossom, he lost. Butch was already Itching for another fight. But brick talked him down. "Boys" brick said with a serious look "we need to get stronger to be able to finish off those stupid puffs." Butch loving the idea agrees with brick. Boomer didn't mind the thought of getting stronger as long as he didn't do anything bad. But that would mean his brothers will defeat the Powerpuffs and boomer didn't want bubbles or her sisters to get hurt. "Ok. But how do we get stronger." Boomer asks tilting his head. "By training you idiot!" Brick pokes fun at boomer. "Mojo had some type of training room under his base. The room creates certain scenarios that allows us to fight virtualized Monsters and create different types of battle situations that allow us to fight even better." Boomer and butchs' mouth dropped not understanding a word he said. Brick sighs. "We train in the room and we get stronger." Boomer and Butch minds click at that. "Oh man this is gonna be fun!" Butch says while shadow boxing. Boomer was surprised at brick. His red brother is smarter than he lets on. "We got the whole joint to ourselves since mojo was jailed a month ago. Lame monkey" brick said as he started packing his things. "Alright boys pack your stuff. We're moving!" Brick ordered. The ruffs make their way to mojo's layer and bust in. "No place like home" Butch snickered. "Alright boys. While in training will not come into contact with those puffs. We wanna be able to obliterate them next time we fight." Brick ordered again. "We only leave the lab for food and no sneaking out!" Brick demanded. Boomers eyes widen. What if he can't see bubbles anymore. Boomer ponders to himself and decides that he needs to tell bubbles that he can't see her as often anymore. "Hey brick" boomer gets bricks attention. "Yeah what is it?" He said. "I forgot something at the shack. I'll be right back." Boomer excusing himself. "Well alright, but make it quick!" Brick shouted. Boomer flies off toward the Powerpuff's house. Boomer flies towards the same window he was at before to peak in. He saw an unconscious buttercup on the bed and blossom sleeping. Bubbles wasn't there. He flies down to the 1st floor kitchen window to see bubbles making a bowl a cereal. He taps the window and gets her attention. "Boomie?" Bubbles whispers.

"Hey bubbles" boomer greets her. "Look I don't have much time. My brothers and are gonna train and get stronger, but it's going to take a long time. This means we won't be able to play as often. Brick instructed that we were to stay away from you guys until our training is complete. But don't worry I can sneak out once in a while to meet up with you"

Bubbles takes a moment register everything he just said. "Yep, ok. How about every night I'll come down to the kitchen at this time and I'll be here if you want to play."

"Wow... You took that all in? We are training to defeat you and yeah I'll meet you here whenever I'm free." Boomer said.

"It'll be fine. I'll tell my sisters to train a little more than we usually do" bubbles flew out of the window where boomer is.

"Well ok. If you say so. Alright bubs I'll catch you later." Boomer smiling impressed with himself for calling her her new nickname. He starts to fly off

"Wait!" Bubbles yelled. Boomer turns "what is-" bubbles then hugs boomer with everything she had. "You know boomie. This is our 3rd time seeing each other in one day. I liked it and i also love the nickname." Bubbles blushes. Boomers face turns red also. "Me too bubs" boomer hugs back. They both let go and boomer takes off.

End of chapter 3. Golly that took a while. Did ya like it? Let me know. Review and what not.


	4. Chapter 4

(For this chapter in gonna try something new. Instead of putting. My dialogue in the large paragraphs I'm going to do the dialogue like this.)

Boomer: I'm boomer!

Brick: i know who you are idiot!

(This will break up the large paragraphs and make it easier on you guys. Enjoy!)

Narrator: many years have passed since the rowdy ruffs and the powerpuff girls saw each other. 8 years to be exact. They are all now 14. (Big gap I know) Boomer would sneak out about 2-3 times a month and meet up with bubbles. The rowdy ruffs have been training for years to finally destroy the powerpuff girls. All of them except boomer. Mojo had come back from prison but was kicked out by the the boys. He put up a fight to get it back but the boys defeated him with ease and but him in their old house.

Brick: well boys, looks like we're finally done.

Butch: Can we go beat up some puffs now!

Butch was twitching uncontrollably at this point. Their training was finally complete and he has been waiting years to put a beat down on buttercup. Brick sort of felt the same way. He held a grudge against blossom ever since she beat him one on one six years ago. A boy in blue joins the conversation trying to stall a confrontation with the power puff girls.

Boomer: I don't think it such a good idea to fight them right now. I'm kinda tired and I bet you guys are too.

Brick: hey booms your actually right for once. Alright bros lets get some rest. Tomorrow is the big day!

Butch: oh man! I can't wait! I'm gonna waste em!

Boomer didn't know what to do. Already? They just got done training. Boomer looks at Butch and her looks anxious as ever. There's no way to convince Butch to back down from this and brick was just thirsty for revenge. Boomer had to warn bubbles somehow. As he thought of bubbles he smiled.

Brick: boomer I can see you ready to fight too. But you're right. Let's rest up boys.

Butch: I'd rather just beat 'em up now!

Brick: clam it down brother. Soon. *brick grins*

Boomer: hey guys I'm gonna go out for a fly. I gotta be prepared for something like this y'know?

Brick: nope not this time! You need to rest!

Boomer: but brick I-

Brick: just shut up and go to bed. I'm doing this for your sake. Dummy.

Boomer clenches his fist but then releases it. If he tried to sneak out and brick saw him brick would know for a fact something would be up.

Boomer: Fine.

Butch: Ohhhhhhh man. This is gonna be fun!

The boys go to their room and wait for the next day.

The next day:

Butch: hey boomer! Hello! Boomer! Wake up! It's time!

Boomer gets up out of bed grunting, he then realizes that today was when they were going to fight the power puffs.

Brick: boomer! Get ready it's time!

Boomer: r-right...

Boomer gets dressed and goes to where his brothers are. Brick was tapping his footing looking impatient and Butch was as twitchy as ever.

Brick: you guys remember what we did 6 years ago? How we used the bank as bait? Well we're gonna do the same thing again.

Boomer and Butch: right!

The boys fly off from mojo's tower and make their way towards the same bank they had broken into years before. They bust in through the same roof they did last time.

Brick: now that was nostalgic.

Boomer: nosta- wha?

Brick: nevermind. Sometimes I think you're dumber than you look.

Boomer: shut up! I'm not as dumb as I look!

Butch. Cmon guys! We're in the middle of something! Let's Get those puffs here!

Brick: all right people! Get out! This isn't a robbery! Now get out.

Citizen: this must be a joke...aren't those the rowdy ruff boys? I thought they left after the power puffs beat them.

Bricks eyes shift to the to the citizen who spoke. He gives him an evil glare. The citizen runs out screaming as well as all the other people who were in the bank.

Brick: Butch blow up the vault over there. That should sound the alarm.

Butch does as he is told. Boomer was starting to panic a bit. He didn't want his brothers to destroy the powerpuff girls. The alarm goes off and they wait.

Brick: this should be good.

Boomer: oh boy...

Butch: Alright!

The boys don't wait long. They here a familiar sound of the girls' flying. The girls fly in through the roof.

Blossom: hold it right there thei- what the?

Brick: hey toots. Miss us?

Buttercup: what? I thought you guys left. But you know what. I'm always looking for a punching bag.

Butch: oh man oh man oh man! You're so gonna get it!

Bubbles: what do you guys want after all this time away! *bubbles winks at boomer*

Boomer: just in the neighborhood and decided to meet up with old friends. *boomer winks back at bubbles*

Blossom: it's been a while brickhead. You sure you're not rusty.

Brick *scoffs at the irony* babe, you have no idea what you're in for.

Buttercup: oh yeah wel-

Butch runs up and punches buttercup straight across the face, he could hold back any longer. Buttercup goes flying out the wall of the bank. Butch flies outside where they start to do battle.

Brick: I guess it's go time. Don't ya think, bloss. *brick grins*

Blossom: shows how much you guys have grown. *blossom getting mad*

Brick and blossom take the battle outside also.

Boomer: sorry bubbles I tried to get out and warn you.

Bubbles: it's ok boomie. You did your best! *a smile goes across her face*

Boomer: *smiles back* thanks bubs. So. What should we do? My brothers are probably stronger and if they win they won't stop until they destroy your sisters.

Bubbles: *puts her hand on her chin and thinks* I'm sure we can come up with something! But first...*bubbles puts on a serious face and walk up to boomer*

Boomer: first wha-?

Boomer becomes unable to breath. Bubbles has him in one of her iron hugs.

Boomer: 6 years! You've b-been doing this! G-give it a rest!

Bubbles: oh boomie. You should always see this coming! Tee hee!

Bubbles lets go of boomer. He grasps for air then clears his throat. He looks at bubbles.

Boomer: hi bubbles *boomer smiles*

Bubbles: hi boomie *smiles back*

Boomer: ok bubs, how will we play this out this time? My brothers will be sure to win this time and I'm worried for your sisters.

Bubbles: hmmm... Well my sisters and I did some training ourselves after you told me you were going to train. If worse comes to worse we will have to stop who ever wins.

Boomer: *nods* right. So what do you wanna do in the meantime?

Bubbles: *giggles and pokes boomer in the cheek* you're it *bubbles flies away as fast as she can*

Boomer: big mistake bubs! * boomer follows after*

Butch vs buttercup: rematch

(Again all fights happen at the same time)

As buttercup slams through the wall outside of the bank Butch chases her down, grabs her leg then slams her into the ground. He picks her up by the leg and starts slamming her into the the ground side to side. He stops and life's her by the collar of her shirt and with his other hand he deals a massive punch right into her stomach. Buttercup goes flying through three buildings. Butch then laughs.

Butch: man I think I overtrained for this one! Hahaha! But I want more! Cmon butterbutt lets see what you got!

Buttercup takes advantage of butch's bragging and flies at him as fast as she can and elbows him in the stomach. Butch becomes winded. She then repeatedly punches him in the face and kicks him downwards. She then eye lasers him on as his is descending at a fast pace towards the ground.

Buttercup: what's that butchy boy? I can't hear because of the sounds of my fists in your face.

Butch gets up off the ground and gets angry. He looks up at buttercup with an evil grin.

Butch: we're just getting started girly!

Butch kick off the ground and charges at buttercup with intense speed. She braces for his attack. Butch arm glows green as he flies toward buttercup. She puts out a green barrier around her.

Butch: that won't help one bit!

Butch's arm glows brighter and brighter. Buttercup strengthens her shield and finally butch's arm collides with her barrier.

Buttercup: that all ya got?

Butch: wait for it.

Buttercup: huh what the?

Buttercup's barrier begins to shatter. Butch's fists goes through the barrier and his fists connects to buttercups forehead. Buttercup is sent flying towards the front of the back and falls to street level. She tries to get up only to barely stand. Butch sees the opportunity and let's buttercup have it. He throws punches at every part of her body and finishes with a roundhouse kick. Buttercup groans at the agonizing pain.

Butch: oh boy. I've waited to long for this!

Brick vs Blossom

The two are flying above the bank looking at each other.

Blossom: what are you and your brothers up to this time brick? You disappear for years and you show up now? What's the deal?

Brick: listen toots, there's only one thing we want. Revenge. *an menacing smile come across bricks face* you'll get what's coming to you.

Blossom: quit calling me that! You'll just get beat like last time!

Brick: *bricks smile goes away and gets furious* that's it! It's go time!

Brick throws energy balls at blossom but she dodges them with ease. Brick then flicks his wrist back and the balls come back towards blossom. The balls explode behind blossom and is sent flying towards brick. Brick extends his arm to the side of him clotheslines her. Blossom begins spinning in mid air only then to be caught by a red energy beam. Blossom is sent spiraling toward that ground.

Blossom: w-what the heck is going on...

She gets up to see brick floating down to street level. Brick starts walking towards blossom. She then uses her ice breath to freeze bricks feet.

Brick: oh blossom, cmon. That's so original.

He punches the ice and shatters it to pieces and frees his legs.

Blossom: no way...

Blossom then breaths and composes herself and gets back into a battle stance. She fires multiple energy beams on the ground around brick. A smoke screen rises and blinds brick.

Brick: ah! *coughs* what a cheap trick!

Blossom takes advantage of the situation flies as fast as she could towards brick and socks him in the jaw. She delivers a series of punches to his chest and points her hand towards bricks face with her palm out. She lets out a pick energy blast and brick gets caught point blank. Brick gets sent to the ground causing a crater. He gets up and cracks his neck.

Brick: alright bloss. I'll give ya that one. But the fun is just about to begin.

Brick beams upward toward blossom. He uppercuts her and then starts fires every balls at close ranges. She gets hit with every energy ball and struggles to keep flying. Brick punches her across the face several times before grabbing her by the shirt. He eye lasers her point blank right in the face and throws her towards the outside of the bank. Blossom lands next to buttercup and the two boys stand above them.

Butch: this was worth the wait brick

Brick: tell me about it! It felt great!

Butch: I don't see boomer anywhere. Should we finish these lame-o girls off?

Brick: why not. After that we can find boomer and watch him fight.

The two boys fly above the two barely standing girls and charge their energy blasts.

Blossom: brick... You.. Don't have to do this.

Brick: pffffft! Hahahaha! Oh man you just keep making this more enjoyable!

Buttercup: we can't lose here! Not now!

Butch: face it losers! You're done for!

The boys reach their max power and release the full power onto the defenseless girls. Both girls close their eyes and await the their demise. That is until two blue streaks save buttercup and blossom. An explosion comes from behind them. Boomer carrying blossom like a princess and bubbles holding buttercup over her shoulder. They both fly to a roof of a nearby building. Butch and brick look at each other in confusion trying to process what just happened.

Bubbles: boomer. You can stop carrying her like that! Put her down! *bubbles said jelousy*

Boomer: uh right! I'll lay her down here. *he lays her down while not understanding why bubbles was just upset*

Blossom: y-you saved us? Why? Aren't you their brother? A rowdy ruff?

Bubbles lays buttercup next to blossom.

Buttercup: it's a trap! I know it *tries to get up* ouch!

Bubbles: it's ok guys! Boomie and I have been meeting up for years! I didn't know how to tell you this so I just kept it a secret. I thought you guys would get mad if I told you.

Blossom: years?! You've been meeting up with boomer? I don't get it at all. But he did save us... I guess he can't be that bad.

Buttercup: well I still don't trust him!

Boomer: *scratching the back of his head* it's all true. We'd meet up and play. Sorry to keep it from you.

Blossom: look. That's great that you and bubbles are all buddy buddy. But won't your brothers be angry at what you just did.

Boomers face turns serious.

Boomer: yeah. I know what's coming. But I don't want to be like them anymore. I'm tired of getting picked on. It's time I put my foot down.

Bubbles: that's right boomie!

Brick: boomer. Tell me this is some kind of sick joke.

The two boys fly toward them keeping some distance.

Butch: you didn't go sissy on us. Did you?

Boomer: you heard me guys. I'm done with the villain act.

Brick: don't you remember why we were created?

Butch: yeah! It was to destroy those puffs!

Boomer: I don't care... I want to live the way I want to. All you guys do is pick on me! You live only to destroy innocent girls who've done nothing wrong!

Brick: booms... If that's how you really feel. We'll just have to knock some sense into ya.

Butch: more action! Alright! You better be prepared boomer! We won't go easy!

Bubbles stands beside boomer.

Bubbles: boomie. I'll fight with you.

Boomer: are you sure? What about your sisters?

Brick: don't worry. When we're done with you two, we'll end those two over there.

Boomer and bubbles fly across Butch and brick and stare them down.

Butch: awww is the little sissy boy gonna fight us with a wimpy girl?

Boomer: I'll make you guys eat your words...spit em out, and eat em again.

Oh boy! So guys do you like this format better? Or do you like the older one? Also I know I made a huge age gap and plan to do some flash backs. But tell me how it is! Review and stuff!


	5. Chapter 5

*this may be my last chapter in this format. It is against the guidelines and rules. Sorry fellas!*

Narrator: last time we left off bubbles and boomer are facing off against Brick and Butch! What will happen? Will boomer be ok? How will the other powerpuff girls react to boomer? SO MANY UNANSWERED QUESTIONS!

Boomer and bubbles are flying in mid air across from Butch and Brick. The two rowdy ruff gives their brother boomer stares of anger and disappointment. Brick turns to bubbles.

Brick: Was it you? Was it you who turned our brother against us? You girls always made me sick to my stomach.

Boomer: that's enough brick! I'm the one who went to bubbles for help!

Butch: I can't believe we're brothers. Taking the puffs side and ditching your brothers.

Boomer: that's not what I wanted Butch! I just wanted you guys to stop treating me like some kind of idiot. I wanted a friend that understood me. Bubbles...*boomer turns to bubbles* bubbles was there for me.

Brick: if you really felt that way you should have came to us first.

Boomer: you guys wouldn't have taken it seriously!

Brick pauses for a second...

Brick: it's to late anyway, you chose them...her, instead of your brothers.

Butch: cmon brick! Let's teach em a lesson!

Bubbles: please! We don't have to fight! Maybe we ca-

Brick: shut your trap puff!

Bubbles: eep!

Brick: you... If it wasn't for you he would be on our side still... You're gonna get what's coming.

Butch: brick, can I take on our traitor brother!?

Brick: sure, but I'll take out the last remaining puff.

The two rowdyruff boys get into a fighting stance and gets ready for battle.

Boomer: *talking quietly so his brothers won't hear* bubbles... You won't be able to beat brick. But I want you to use you're speed to stall him while I take out Butch.

Bubbles: hey, how do you know I can't win against him! I'm sure if I try I-

Boomer: no bubs... I'm pretty sure I can take out Butch. He's slow but he packs a punch if he hits you, I've always been faster than him. But brick. He's on a whole different level than us two.

Bubbles: boomie, I've never seen you this serious before.

Boomer: heh, even I surprise myself sometimes... I'm only like this when it comes to my brothers.

Brick: *growing impatient* grrrr... Come at us already! Or else we will come to you!

Boomer: remember bubbles, just stall brick so we can fight him together. If one of us goes down, its game over.

Bubbles: he's that strong... Boomie, I'm scared.

Boomer: I know me too, but I need to do this. Please bubbles, I need you.

Bubbles: ok boomie, I'll do my best for you.

Brick: that's it! Let's sick em Butch!

Butch: alright finally!

The two boys fly full speed at the blues. Bubbles gives out a shriek and flies away as fast as she can.

Brick: oh I don't think so blonde!

Brick chases bubbles. Butch throws the first punch but boomer easily flies to the side and dodges it.

Boomer vs Butch.

As Butch misses his first punch boomer back hands the back of butch's head. Butch furiously lets out a battle cry and starts throwing fists at boomer. Boomer again dodging all of them and delivers a quick jab to butch's face.

Butch: grrr... Stay still!

Boomer smirks while Butch continues to throw punches while enraged. Boomer gets into two more jabs in the face. Butch yells at the top of his lungs then connects a right hook to boomers cheek. Boomer gets sent spinning through a building and lands on the street causing a small crater. Boomer gets up rubbing his cheek.

Boomer: ouch... That one hurt.

Butch: there's more where that came from my ex brother!

Boomer: that all ya got! Though that was just the wind blowing against me!

Butch: why you!

Butch charges at boomer. Boomer speeds toward the side of Butch to his surprise. Boomer grabs butch's feet and starts spinning him in circles. Boomer spins him as fast as he can and lets go. Butch is thrown into the side of the building. Boomer follows up on the attack and starts punching butch's body's with incredible speed. Butch still pinned to the building taking every blow from boomer. He manage to grab boomers arm and headbutts boomer I the forehead. Both brothers fall and catch their breath.

Boomer: Butch...* breathing heavily* please. Stop this fighting.

Butch: *also out of breath* never. You deserve... What's coming...

Boomer gets up first and kicks Butch up into the air.

Boomer: fine. I tried to warn you.

Boomers eyes start to glow blue and he disappears from sight. Butch looks around confused.

Butch: w-what the? Where'd ya go?

Boomer appears in front of Butch and Butch's hand glows green and throws a punch and misses him then disappears then reappears behind Butch.

Boomer: strike one Butch.

Butch spins around to hit him trying to kick boomer but boomer again dodges.

Boomer: strike two

Butch tries to grab boomer but yet again boomer vanishes and appears behind him.

Boomer: that's strike three bro.

Butch is unable to see or even read his movements. Boomer then materializes a large baseball bat made of of energy and cracks Butch in the back of his head. Butch is sent spiraling to the ground hits it hard. Butch lays there out cold.

Boomer: you're out... Sorry Butch.

Boomer eyes go back to their normal state. Out of breath boomer sits down for a moment. "I think I only have one more of those in me..." Boomer thought. He looks around trying to spot bubbles and brick. When suddenly he hears bubbles voice come from afar. "BOOMIE!" He hears and rushes over.

Brick vs bubbles

Bubbles still running away trying to stall for time like boomer planned.

Brick: where ya off to in such a hurry you wuss.

Bubbles: youuuuu caaaant catch meeeee!

Brick: you think this is a game! That's it!

Brick shoots numerous red orbs at bubbles. Bubbles stops and prepared to block the attack. But they don't hit her. She looks around to see the orbs surrounding her.

Bubbles: ha! You missed! *sticks tongue out*

Brick: we'll see about that.

Brick puts his hand out and clutches his hand. The orbs then start flying towards bubbles all around her. Bubbles starts to panic and begins eye lasering the orbs one by one.

Brick: tsk tsk bubble butt. Too late

With the orbs close to bubbles brick then snaps his fingers. All the orbs around bubbles explodes and bubbles yells out in pain. She falls to the out of the sky and lands on a roof top.

Bubbles: ouchies... My turn.

She recollects herself and dashes off the building and make a b-line towards brick.

Brick: well well... You're more tough than I thought girly.

Bubbles lands on the ground near brick and starts running in circles around him. Brick closely paying attention.

Brick: I have to say blue, you're pretty fast. But comparing you to boomer. He's so much faster.

Bubbles: oh yeah? We'll try this on for size!

Bubbles lets out a sonic screem while still facing brick. The sounds and vibrations meeting in the middle causing more damage. Brick puts his hands over his ears.

Brick: gaaaaaah! Pretty smart of ya! But-

Bubbles changes direction toward brick and gives him several punches across the face. Brick catches her hand mid punch and holds it in place.

Brick: you're pretty annoying. Good thing you'll be gone soon enough.

Brick punches bubbles in the gut. She falls to her knees coughing in pain.

Brick: you took my brother away from us... This is what you deserve.

Brick puts his palm up of bubbles' face and charges his red beam.

Bubbles: boomie...I'm sorry.

Brick: you're gonna be.

Two laser beams come down from a nearby roof top and his brick in the back. It was blossom and buttercup barely standing up.

Brick: GOSH! JUST DIE ALREADY!...wait. You know what I'll give you this.

Brick grabs bubbles by the collar and flies her to where the two puffs are. He throws her at her sisters. They lay on the floor in pain.

Brick: I'll get rid of all of you at the same time! See? You get to die with each other and I get to destroy you! See? Win-win! well For me of course.

Brick begins charging his attack again.

Blossom: bubbles... I know you probably had your own reasons for being friends with boomer and you know what... I'm happy for you.

Buttercup: I still don-

Blossom barely elbows buttercup.

Buttercup: I mean... Bubbles I'm also happy that you became friends with him.

Bubbles: thanks girls. I love you guys...Girls we can't give up...boomie...boomie...BOOMIE!

Brick: ew get that sissy talk out of here. Better yet. I'll do it for you! That good for nothing runt won't come!

A fist comes across bricks face and gets pushed back a bit. Boomer is there with an angry and serious look on his face.

Boomer: w-were you actually going to kill them brick...

Brick: what do you think idiot! We were made to destroy them! That's what I'm gonna do! ...where's Butch

Boomer: he's taken care of. I can't believe you brick... You'd actually kill.

Brick: I didn't choose to be like this boomer! I was made to do this! There is no choice!

Boomer: yes there is brick! I didn't want to hurt people anymore so I stopped. Bubbles helped me through it. We can help you!

Brick: enough! You crossed the line when you became friends with that wimpy puff!

Boomer: me?! You've two have done nothing but make fun of me!

Brick: we did it to... We did it to make you tougher...

Boomer: That's you're excuse?! Making me feel bad? Calling me an idiot all the time!

Brick: None of that matters now! You better get ready!

Boomer: I've been ready!

Boomer vs Brick

They both fly down to street level. Boomer starts off dashing side to side zig zagging around brick to confuse him. Brick smiles and creates red orbs and fires them around himself. Boomer runs into one on the orbs and it explodes. Boomer falls to the ground.

Boomer: Ahhh!

Brick: you may have speed boomer. But what good is it if you can't even get close to me!

Boomer: I've got my own tricks up my sleeve.

Boomer lets out a sonic scream at the orbs. The orbs around brick explode causing a smoke screen. Using the smoke screen to cover himself boomer runs up right in front of brick and delivers an elbow to his chest. Boomer follows up with an uppercut lifting brick off the ground. Boomer grabs brick by the legs and flip him over his shoulder and smashes him face first into the ground. Brick quickly gets up and retaliates. He shoots several of his orbs point blank at boomer. Boomer blocks the orbs but still takes damage from the explosions. They then begin exchanging punches. The punches come to a stop and both boys leap away from each other.

Brick: I think it's time to end this bro.

Boomer: I guess so.

Bricks eyes start to glow red and boomers eyes again glow dark blue. Brick puts both of his hands up and shoots out a massive amount of red orbs. Then with a flick of his wrist they all come down toward boomer with incredible speed. Boomer flies up towards them and dodges a majority of them.

Brick: hahaha! This is also why we called you an idiot!

Brick snaps his fingers and all the orbs around boomer explode. Boomer manages to fly out of the blast but still gets injured.

Brick shoots more orbs out and commands them to make a pincer attack. The orbs close in on boomer when suddenly boomer disappears. The orbs miss but still explode upon impacts with each other. Boomer appears in front of brick and without a second to waste he barrages brick with an insane amount of punches and kicks. Brick breaks the onslaught by shooting an eye laser at boomer. Both boys are badly bruised. Brick surrounds himself with orbs again. Boomer does his sonic screams again only to see it fail.

Boomer: how? What?

Brick: ah ah ah boomer boy. Same trick won't work again! These orbs are far stronger!

Boomer: ah man you gotta be kidding.

Brick lets out waves of his orbs and they all track boomer. Boomer can't even get close to brick let alone hit him. He attempts to shoot laser at brick but he just pulls the orbs surrounding him to block it. Boomer starts to slow down and his eyes begin to dim.

Boomer: oh no no no! Not now!

Brick: Hahaha! What's the matter boomer?! Out of juice? Well well I guess fight is over!

Boomer coming to a stop and falling to his knees. He punches the ground in anger. Brick laughs as he gathers his orbs around him. He sends the straight at boomer and snaps his fingers causing them to explode. Boomer takes the attack head on. Smoke gets created after the explosion and as the smoke clears brick sees boomer on the ground not moving.

Bubbles: no... Please...don't *begins to cry*

Her sisters hug her to comfort her.

Bricks eyes begin to dim and they return to normal.

Brick: man! Doing that takes a lot out of ya! Right boomer? Hahaha!

Boomer: b-brick...p-please...

Brick: ohohohoh no! Don't got begging for you life now!

Brick starts floating toward boomer. Boomer slowly starting to get back on his feet.

Brick: oh look at you! Tough guy!

A scream comes from the top of the roof top and starts getting closer at a fast rate. It's was bubbles crying dive bombing head first toward brick. Before brick could turn around he feels the back of his head get slammed. Bubbles had dove head first right into brick. Brick stumbles foward toward boomer.

Boomer: this is it!

Boomer quickly used this opportunity to create his energy bat and charge up a full swing.

Brick: third time! This has happened! Quit stalling your own deaths! You stu-

Boomer cuts him off by slamming him right the his face with the bat. Brick gets launched into a building and lies motionless but still conscious.

Brick: you realize the only reason why you one cause you got help from that wimpy puff!

Bubbles: well this wimpy puff just kicked you butt!

Boomer: haha! Nice one bubs! Ow... Hurts to laugh...

Bubbles stumbles too boomer and starts to collapse. Boomer catches her mid fall and has her lean on his shoulder.

Brick: lucky I let my guard down.

Brick floats upward and heads toward Butch while trying to keep himself in the air.

Boomer: Wait! Bri-

Bubbles: let him go boomie... Maybe one day he'll understand that he has other things to live for.

Boomer: you're right bubbles. I'll have him understand even if it kills me.

Brick turns back

Brick: this isn't over! Boomer! It's either you come back or die! Next time you won't be so lucky!

Brick picks up Butch and struggles to keep them both in the air. Slowly getting out of boomer's sight.

Boomer: brick...

Boomer and bubbles make their way up to the top of the building. Buttercup and blossom are watching them fly up from the edge of the rooftop.

Blossom: you guys did it! *blossom give both the blues a hug* I'm so glad you guys are alright!

Boomer: wait...you were worried about me too?

Buttercup: psh.. As if...only a little bit.

Blossom: boomer, what you did was just... Amazing. I didn't expect you to fight your brothers and help us.

Boomer: thanks for that blossom. I just did what I thought was right.

Bubbles: speaking of which. Boomie. Do you have a place to stay? With your brothers mad at you and all...

Boomer: I can't say I do... I lived with my brothers. I could go back to the shack but I'm not sure if they went to mojo's or our place.

Bubbles: well the how about you move I-

Blossom: how about you stay with us! *blossom cutting bubbles off*

Bubbles give blossom a pouty look but blossom doesn't notice.

Boomer: o-ok. If you guys don't mind an x-criminal living in your house.

Bubbles: yippee! It'll be like a sleep over! But for forever!

Blosoom: y-yeah. Anyways we should try to make our way back home.

The girls and boomer start walking their way home while to tired to fly. But they all walk home with a smile on their face.

*ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIIIIIIGHT! That's it for that chapter! The next chapter will be a bit less serious. How is boomer going to settle in with the girls? Find next time! Also review and what not! Ok I love you buh bye!*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ruff time fitting in.

The girls and Boomer were exhausted from their battle. They barely defeated the two ruffs and it was time for a much needed rest on their way back to the Power Puffs house the girls were amazed with Boomer's glowing eye ability and decided to ask him what it was. "I don't know what it is" Boomer says with a blank expression. "But your eyes were glowing and you were moving so fast I couldn't even keep up!" Praised blossom.  
"Yeah Boomie!" Bubbles jumps in. "Even I never knew you could do that." Boomer makes a smug smile "hehe! Well during my training my brothers and I discovered this power. But it doesn't last to long and it takes a good amount of energy to use. I'm pretty lucky that I took down Butch before he could use his." Boomer explained. "Well Do you have a cool name for it?" Asked buttercup. Boomer thought for a second and then answers. "Now thats a good question. We never really gave it a name. But if I were to name it I would name it...i haven't the slightest clue.." The girls sigh. "How about power up!? Its a cool power where you...you know... Power up." Boomer shakes his head. "That's a little original don't you think?" Bubbles pitches in "oh oh oh! I know! The super duper ultra short lasting level up!"  
Boomer shakes his head again. "I don't know bubs, it doesn't really roll off the tongue, you know?" Bubbles points her head down "yeaaaaah ok" Blossom rubs her chin and something clicks in her head. "I got it! How about Haste! You get faster right? So it's perfect!" Boomer's eyebrow raises "that's not bad at all, come to think of it I kinda like it...haste huh?" The 4 kids finally reach the power puffs house. The girls go in first and bubbles tells boomer to wait outside while they get the professor. Boomer takes a seat on the door step and waits for the girls to get back.

The girls go down to the basement to see the professor working on a experiment. The professor looks over at the badly bruised girls and his face shows horror and relief. "Girls! What happened to you? Are you all right? Hold on ill get you girls fixed up in a jiffy." The professor says concerned. The professor hugs them then runs to create some healing gel the contains chemical X. "Take a seat on the table girls. This will only take a second." He politely said as he mixed chemicals. The three girls look at each other with a concerned look. "Actually professor we have one more with us who'll need that stuff." Bubbles uttered. "Oh, who might that be?" The professor wondered. They make their way up to the front door and open it to see boomer sitting at the doorstep. Boomer looks over his shoulder and sees the professor looking at him. "H-hiya mr. Professor man..." Boomer stuttered. Professor examined him and hit him. "Your the RowdyRuff boy we captured a long time ago aren't you?" Boomer shocked that he remembered him starts to open his mouth but the professor cuts him off. "Did you hurt my little girls?" The girls get in between the professor. Bubbles starts first "of course he didn't professor he protected us" buttercup chimes in second "he fought of his other brothers for us!" Blossom ends it "he stood up to his brothers for us, he's not a villain. Not anymore" the professor smiles "well. A friend of the girls is a friend of mine. Come on in Boomer." Boomer's eyes light up. "Really? You'll let me in...after all the bad things I've done" boomer begins to tear up with joy. Bubbles gives boomer a soft hug and the professor join the group hug, blossom and buttercup follow suit. Professor breaks up the hug "now let's get you kids cleaned up." The professor walks them all to the lab. "By the way I wasn't captured by you guys, I just didn't feel like fighting" boomer grunted. "Haha! We beat the snot out of ya!" Buttercup chuckled. "Sorry boomie, I can't take your side this one tee hee!" Bubbles giggled. "Yeah boomer, the girls are right on this one. You shoulda put down the candy when we said to." Blossom said holding in her laughter. Boomer mumbles to himself "no fair it was 3 on 1..." The kids sit on the lab table. "Now now girls and Boomer. That's enough. Just stay still while I put this gel on you guys. So what happened to you guys?" Boomer and the girls explain everything and bubbles confesses that boomer and her have been friends for a long time. The professor was shocked but he wasn't angry in the slightest. "I'm surprised you kept this secret for so long bubbles, but I'm proud of you for helping Boomer with his own problems." The professor smiles and stands up. "It's time to get some rest girls...and Boomer you can sleep on the couch for a while. I have to get a room set up for you still" the girls fly upstairs and say goodnight. "Boomer hold on. We still need to discuss a something." The professor states. Boomer looks back. "Yes? And again... Thanks for taking me in. I'm not really use to people being nice to me." Boomer takes a seat on the staircase. The professor takes a seat next to him. "Boomer, I can't thank you enough for taking care of my precious girls. They're always fighting monsters and protecting the town. I want to to make sure that they don't get this hurt again. I want you to protect them but I'm not sure that I can trust you yet. The girls may see you as a friend and a savior and I appreciate you saving them. But please, don't ever betray their trust." The professor clears his throat and gets up. "Well boomer. Can I trust you?" Boomer gets up to eye level of the professor. "Professor, I promise to protect them with everything I have. Also you're right... I did a lot of bad things before. But I want to make it better! I won't be like my brothers... Even if i have to keep fighting them." The professor smiles and pats boomer's head. "Nicely put boomer, now let's get you ready for bed" the two go upstairs and get boomers couch set up to sleep in.

The next day Boomer is sleeping on the couch tucked in his blanket sleeping peacefully. On the stairs bubbles is peaking on boomer sitting and waiting for him to wake up. "Wow it's 11:00 am and he's still sleeping." She whispers to herself. Buttercup flies down the stairs and to the kitchen and starts making a lunch. Blossom walks in through the front door. "I'm back!" She looks at the couch to see boomer still sleeping. "This guy sleeps forever..." She flies towards boomer. Bubbles sees blossom fly towards him. "What are you doing?" Snapped bubbles still whispering. Blossom looks up at bubbles. "It's time for him to start his day! Wait. why are you just sitting on the stairs?" Blossom loudly whispers. Bubbles gets flustered and flies towards the kitchen. Blossom playfully rolls her eyes and looks back at Boomer to see his eyes wide open staring at her. "Boo!" He yells. Blossom jumps out of fear and falls on her back. "Pfffft hahahaha! You know how long I was waiting for somebody to come by? A pretty long time." Buttercups laughs from the kitchen and bubbles gets in a running stance facing boomer. Blossom gets up "don't do that! Hold on... You were fake sleeping all this time? Waiting for someone to get close enough?" Boomer stands up off the couch. "Yep. I have to say. It was kinda worth it." Boomer's eyes trail towards bubbles in her running stance. "What are you-" all of the sudden bubbles sprints towards boomer with her arms open. Boomer knows what's coming. "Bring it! I'll stop you here and now!  
Boomer declares. He puts his arms to each side of him to attempt to hold off bubbles' hug. The two clash. Boomer giving his all to keep her arms from wrapping around him. "Give it up boomie! You won't escape this one!" Boomer's arms starts to give in. "N-no way. Not yet!" Bubbles' arms start to overpower boomer. He caves and bubbles successfully uses her crushing hug. "Tee hee! You lose!" She giggles as her grip tightens. Bursts of laughter comes from the kitchen, buttercup is on the floor laughing. "O-ok I g-get it y-you win." Boomer barely gets the words out of his mouth. Blossom stands next to him with a pout of her face. "Ok guys that's enough!" She breaks up the hug. Boomer gasps for air, while holding his Hand to his chest. Bubbles angrily looks at blossom "whatcha do that for!?" Bubbles screams. "I had to do something! You were smothering the poor guy!" Blossom retorted. Bubbles crosses her arms and walks closer to blossom. "You wouldn't understand, boomie and I do this all the time" bubbles smirks. Buttercup yells from the kitchen "can you keep it down! Trying to eat in peace!" While the argument rages on boomer casually walks in to the kitchen and makes himself a lunch. The girls to engaged in each-other doesn't even notice him leaving the room. Boomer sits down and starts eating lunch. "Hey buttercup, are they already fighting?" Buttercup swallows her meal to speak. "Nope. Not until you came along" she said getting out of her chair. A puzzled appears on boomer's face and he shrugs off the comment. The hot line suddenly rings. Blossom flies to the phone.  
"Yep, uh huh, we're on it mayor. Trouble girls. There's a monster rampaging the city" the girls take off in a flash. Boomer still sitting at the table looking around. "Wait what?" Bubbles comes in through the front door. "cmon boomie there's a monster on the loose!" Boomer look over at bubbles "oh! Right! Ok I'm coming!" The blues fly off and catch up to the two sisters.

The girls and boomer get to the city and see a four armed monster with a humanoid body type. It has blue scales all around its body. It has three yellow frog like eyes with one being on its forehead. It's as big as a two story house. "Grahhhhhhhhhh" the monster is in the middle of punching a building. "All right team! Let's let em have it!" Streaks of colors begin flying around the monster with lasers shooting at the monster. The monster swats his arms around in attempt to knock the puffs and ruff out of the sky but to no avail. Bubbles flies face to face at the monster and lets out a sonic scream. The monster puts two of the four hands up to its ears. With the other to hands the monster claps with bubbles being squashed between its palms. The monster parts its hands away and bubbles is seen falling towards the street. "Bubs!" Boomer flies as fast as he can towards bubbles and catches her in midair. "Are you ok bubs" he asked concerned. Bubbles "y-yeah. I just need a second." Boomer gently places her on the ground. "Rest a bit, I'll go help out your sisters" boomer flies towards the action. Blossom looks at boomer and buttercup "okay guys we need a plan to take this guy out." Buttercups gets a smile across her face. "Let's punch it really hard!" Boomer looks at buttercup "you sound like Butch." Buttercup annoyed at the statement "shut up! Let's just beat this thing." Boomer thinks for a second. "Hey bloss, try use your ice breath on its feet. And buttercup, can you punch him as hard as you can. I'll charge up my bat." Blossom looks at boomer and her face turns red "y-you called me bloss...? I mean, s-sure I can do that." Buttercup grins at the fact that she gets to punch something. Blossom flies to the monsters feet and freezes them. The monster starts to lose balance and buttercup comes in with a strong punch to its face. Boomer puts a large amount of energy into his bat to make it larger. The monster topples over towards boomer and he swings his bat as hard as he can and cracks the creature square in the face. It goes flying towards the sea and lands in the water. "Yeah! That was awesome!" Buttercup cheers. Blossom pats boomer on the back "you did good back there... Booms." Blossom shyly says trying out his new nickname. Boomer smiles "thanks, I'm just happy to do some good in this world..." Bubbles looks at the 3 heroes celebrate and sighs to herself. Boomer notices that bubbles is still where he left her. He flies towards bubbles "hey bubs you alright?" Bubbles sourly looks at boomer angrily suggest "I don't know BOOMS, why don't you go celebrate with my sisters..." Bubbles looks down mad at herself that she just snapped at boomer. "Cmon bubs. That thing just got a lucky shot. Next time you and I can do a cool tag team move!" Boomer says trying to lift her spirit "that's not why I'm upse- oh never mind boomie. Sure. next time we'll put on the beating together!" Boomer and bubbles make their way to blossom and buttercup. "Good job guys, bubbles you okay?" Blossom asks. "Y-yeah just caught by surprise" bubbles responded. They fly back to the house.

At the rowdy ruffs shack. Brick and Butch are angry as ever. "They got lucky! I should've finished them off! And that traitor, if it wasn't for him we would have beat them!" Brick slams his fist on the table. "That brat is just lucky I didn't use my power. He would have been beat right there and then." Butch added. The two boys sit in silence. "With them having an extra wuss on their team, We can't win. We need to split them up somehow..." Brick ponders to himself. Butch walks back and forth furiously cursing to himself "grrrr I just wanna rip em apart!" Brick gets an idea. "Butch, let's follow boomer and those puffs around. Maybe we can find a weakness." Butch looks back at brick. "Can we pound them while we're at it?!" Butch eagerly twitches. Brick looks at him with his eyebrow raised. "You know what. I'll do some recon by myself. You stay here." Brick orders. "Aw you can't be serious! What the heck brick!" Butch barks. Brick looks at Butch. "Deal with it! Right boom-..." Brick stop and makes a sad look. "Why did he leave us for those wimps." Butch looks at brick and says "cause he's a wimp himself!"

A day later boomer has settled into the powerpuff house. He has his own room because the professor moved all of his belongings to the basement. Just like any other morning boomer gets up out of bed and sluggishly makes his way to the door. Boomer opens his door and walks toward the stairs. He yawns as he takes his first step downstairs. The girls were all already up getting ready for school and the professor was packing their lunch. "Where ya guys going?" Boomer asked. Bubbles turned around as boomer entered the kitchen. She tackles boomer and gives him a hug. "I should see these coming by now..." Bubbles gets up and twirls around "we're going to school silly!" Blossom walks over "here booms I'll help you up." She helps boomer up and he gets up. "Thanks bloss. And school? Pfffft I'm glad I don't have to go." Boomer chuckles. Blossom gives him a warm smile and bubbles joins. He hears buttercup snickering in the background "what?...you guys are creeping me out" he says all concerned. Professor walks up and hands boomer a backpack. Boomer looks at the bag and back at the professor a few times and it finally clicks. "No...no way! I don't want to!" He drops the backpack and flies as fast as he can upstairs. Bubbles catches him by the feet. "You have to boomie! The professor said so!" She says struggles to pull him. Professor yells from down stairs "remember who's letting you stay here boomer!" He's sarcastically states. Boomer grunts to himself. "Darn it..."

*a nice bonding moment for the characters don't ya think? If you don't know already. Boomers pretty dense. But I like to see him as such. Whatcha guys think of this one? Let me know in a review. The next chapter may come out later because finals week. Trust me id rather make this story than to college stuff. Enjoy people!*


	7. Chapter 7

The professor puts binders, notebooks and pencils into the bag. He looks up to see bubbles dragging boomer by his legs down the stairs. Boomer delays the inevitable by digging his nails into the carpet. "I captured boomie! Yay!" Bubbles cheers and jumps with glee. The professor puts the bag next to boomer still on the floor. "You should be more thankful boomer. Blossom went out and got all the materials you needed to go to school, she even talked the board into accepting you into the school" the professor said as he made his way towards the lab "have a good day of school girls. You too boomer." The professor gives a slight chuckle and makes his way downstairs. "Oh booms cmon. It won't be that bad. I happen to enjoy school" blossom proudly states. She then says in a shy tone. "A-and if you want I can teach you the problems you have trouble with. Y-you know... Some one on one lessons..." Boomer picks himself up and sluggishly puts his bag over his shoulder. He gives a sigh "sure. Thanks bloss it'll help a bunch..." Bubbles has steam shoot out of her ears. "Boomie!" She yells and stomps her way out the door. Boomer gives a puzzled look "w-what did I do?" He asks with a terrified look on his face. Buttercup flies towards the door "this! Haha! This will never stop being funny!" She flies through the door. He throws his arms in the air. "What did I do?!" Blossom takes his hand and guides him to the door. "Cmon booms we're gonna be late!" They start flying towards school.

At the rowdy ruff shack.

The two boys are sitting on the sofa thinking of a way to find a way to draw them out. Brick speaks first "we gotta find a way to split em up so we can beat them. 4 on 2 aren't good odds." Butch speaks "let's blow stuff up to get their attention!" Brick looks a Butch with his eyebrow raised. "Then all four of em will come at us dummy!" Butch starts twitching "aw come on brick we can beat em! Let's just try it!" Brick thinks for a moment. "You know what Butch, lets lure those sissies out and then hide and see where they go. Then we follow them and do some recon." Butch starts getting excited. "Can we blow something up to get their attention?! Cmon!" Butch says eagerly. "Sure, knock yourself out." The two boys fly out of their house and fly toward the city.

Boomer and the girls are flying their way to school. Bubbles still has a pout on her face, buttercup can't stop chuckling, and boomer is talking to blossom about school. "School sounds kinda boring if you ask me, all you do is sit and get lectured." Boomer remarked. Blossom pats him on the back " don't worry booms I'll be with you every step of the way." Blossom gives boomer a warm smile. "Gee thanks bloss, sounds swell." Boomer responded. Boomer looks at bubbles and flies next to her. "Hey bubs. Whatchya doing" he says with a playful tone trying to cheer her up. bubbles looks at him with a grumpy look. "Nothing!" Bubbles retorts. "Aww cmon bubs you can't be mad forever. I don't like you being mad. I'll do anything to make you feel better!" Boomer says while flying around her. Bubbles blushes "anything you say?" Boomer looks at her with a smile. "Anything." He says with a thumbs up. Bubbles claps her hands and says "yay! Ok I want to hang out like we used to! Just me and you tonight! Deal?" Boomer gives a smirk. "Hey, if that's all it takes to cheer you up I'm on board with it." They both laugh while blossom stares at them with a concerned look. Buttercup turn around to see blossom starring at them. Their eyes meet and blossom turns away with her face red. Buttercup starts laughing even more. "Oh man. If only he wasn't so dense" buttercup whispers to herself. The four hear a large explosion and they turn towards the city. They see a green explosion. Boomer recognizes the blast immediately. "Butch..." He says under his breath while clenching his fists. Without a moments notice he flies as fast as he can towards the city. "Booms! Wait for us!" Blossom shouts. The three girls chase after him.

"Nice one bro" brick praised while Patrick g his brothers back. "All in a day's work" Butch bragged. They both see the trail of colors flying towards them. "Hurry hide!" Brick said ducking for cover in a nearby bush with Butch. Boomer come to a stop at the blast zone. "Where are you! Come out now Butch!" The girls come to a stop behind boomer. "Maybe they left" bubbles suggested. "No. That can't be, we blew stuff up for fun all the time and we always kept going for longer than this, we wouldn't stop till you girls showed up." Boomer explains with a serious look. Buttercup looks around and doesn't see anything. "The cowards probably got scared and ran away at the sight of us." Buttercup proudly said. Boomer ponders to himself "there's no way they get scared, they've never backed down from a fight" blossom chimes in "guys! We're gonna be late for class! We'll worry about them later!" Boomer gives one last look around the area and sees nothing. "Ok coming!" He says following the girls. Butch and brick come out of the bushes. "So, the wimpy boy is going to school now ey" brick smirks. "Cmon Butch let's follow those lame-os" they both follow them at a safe distance.

They arrive at school and land at the entrance. The school is only on ground level and has 3 wings separating the grades. "Made it just in time" blossom cheers happily. She turns around to see boomer looking worried. "What's wrong booms. Still worried about your brothers?" Boomer looks at blossom "yeah, it doesn't make sense, they've never pulled something like this." They open the front door and enter the school unaware of the two ruffs behind them spying on them behind a tree. Blossom leads the three to the classroom. "Don't worry boomie. We'll get to the bottom of this" bubbles reassures him while leaning against him. "Yeah and give em a good pounding while we're at it." Blossom stop and looks at boomer "alright we are here! Aren't you excited to learn?!" Blossoms face glows. Boomer looks at her with a blank expression "excited isn't the word I'd use..." Boomer says under his breath. Buttercup elbows his arm. "Cmon man, she worked hard to get you into school. Show her some thanks why don't ya." Buttercup said walking past him. "R-right, thanks bloss. Wouldn't be here without you" boomer thanks while scratching the back of his head. Blossom returns the the thanks with a smile. They walk into the classroom where a students are already in their seats chatting to one another. The kids shift their eyes over at the new kid. "A new student? Where'd he come from?" One boy whispers. "He's that rowdy ruff kid who ditched his bros right? The girl whispered back. "Eh? He better not stir up trouble." The boy whispers back. The girls take their seats and boomer takes the seat behind bubbles and is between buttercup and blossom at the back of the classroom. The classrooms starts chatting up a storm. "Why is he here?" "What is he doing with the power puff girls?" "I think he's with them now." "I still don't trust him." The teacher walks in "alright class let's settle down, it seems we have a new addition to the class. Boomer would you like to stand up and say a few things to the class?" He asks putting his bag on the desk. Boomer stands up to see the entire class staring at him. He had heard what everyone was saying. "My name is boomer, and yes I was one of the rowdy ruffs. But I'm not one of them anymore. If you have any questions you can say it to my face." Boomer clenches his fist. Bubbles whispers to boomer "boomie, it's ok just ignore them. It's not good to cause a scene on your first day" Boomer nods at bubbles and sits down. The teacher speaks "R-right. Anyway, my name is Mr. Snow and I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year, now we will begin with math." The school day goes on and it's now lunch time. "Finally lunch break! Man I'm starving" buttercup says while putting her hand on her stomach. "You can say that again. Anyone would be after just sitting there while some guys talks all day." Boomer said stretching. "Let's get to the cafeteria then!" Bubbles said attaching her arm and locking it around boomer's. Blossom lets out a pout and followed them as well. They walk in to the lunch room and look around for a place to sit. "Over there!" Bubbles pointed out. The four sit down and take out the lunches the professor had made for them. The students sitting around them shoot looks at boomer. "I get the feeling no one here likes me." Boomer says sadly. "They just need to get used to you being here boomie, don't worry we're here if you need anything." Bubbles said reassuring. The two sisters nod. The four spend the rest of lunch time chatting and eating.

Two ruffs stare from the window. "Look at that pathetic excuse for a ruff having a good tin with those puffs" Butch seethed. Brick watches the three puffs and the ruff talk to one another. He closely observed how blossom and bubbles interact with boomer. "Oho...so that's how it is. Looks like our ex brother is a ladies man" brick smiled in an evil way. "What do ya mean brick?" Butch asked. Brick rolled his eyes. "I'm saying the that pinky and bubble butt like boomer, geez. And it looks like our little idiot boomer hasn't even realized it yet." Brick Replies. "Eh who cares. They're a bunch of wusses anyway." Butch chuckled. Brick rolls his eyes again "I'm not making fun of em, I'm trying to use this for a plan!" Brick roars. "Alright alright. When do we fight them?!" Butch said while starting to twitch. "Not for a while. I still need to think of a plan to separate them. Anyways let's blow this joint" brick said starting to fly away. Butch follows and the two ruffs return home.

The rest of the school day goes by and boomer has been getting weird looks from the other students. The four walk out of school. "How'd you like your first day booms?" Blossom asked. "Honestly, I didn't know what the teacher was saying at all. But I did enjoy gym class." Boomer replied. "Same boomer! Just wait till we play dodge ball! It'll be amazing!" Buttercup added. The four fly home and enter the house. They see a note from the professor saying that he will be home late tonight because of a science show. "Looks like we got the house tonight! What should we do?"Said buttercup jumping on the couch. "Our homework. Cmon booms I'll help you with tonight's homework." Blossom said getting her textbooks out. "Sure, your a life saver. Let me just get something to drink" boomer said walking in to the kitchen. Bubbles follows him in. "Remember what you promised today boomie?" Bubbles asked. Boomer looked at bubbles. "Of course! I promised to never be bad again!" Boomer smiled. Bubbles starts to get a pout on her face. "Relax bubs! I'm kidding. I promised to hang out tonight. I just gotta do some...homework...fun..." Boomer said walking back out of the kitchen. "Boomie! Your such a kidder!" Bubbles said in a happy tone. The four get their homework done with blossom heavily tutoring boomer. "Alright bloss I think I'm done learning for today. I feel like my head is gonna explode." Boomer groaned. "Fine fine. You deserve a break. We'll continue tomorrow." Blossom agreed. She flies upstairs to put her school stuff away. "You ready to go boomie? Bubbles asked. "Yep! Let's get outta here. I'll wait for you outside!" Boomer answered. Boomer makes his way outside. "Have a nice date bubbles" buttercup snickered. Bubbles' face turns red. "Quiet buttercup! He'll hear you!" Bubbles shushed. "Alright alright!" Buttercup chuckled. Bubbles walks outside to meet boomer.

*okie dokie! I managed to squeeze this chapter out in a reasonable time right? So with finals over I can work on this more. What did you guys think? What are the ruffs planning? Leave a review and I'll see you next time on dragon ba- I mean...boomer's story.*


	8. Chapter 8

Bubbles walks out the front door to see boomer waiting patiently. He turns stands up and turn toward bubbles. "You ready to go?" Boomer asked. She makes a slight nod and they both fly off. "Hey by the way, where are we going?" Boomer questioned. Bubbles gives him a bright smile. "To a special place" bubbles giggled. Boomer cocked his head to the side and couldn't figure out what she meant. Two ruffs hide in the bushes and see that they leave. "Should we follow them brick?" The green one asks. "Not yet. Let's save those two for later. I have a good feeling the other two will follow shortly." Brick says confidently. The two blues fly for a while and they reach a certain park where they first played together. "I remember this. I can't believe we didn't come back here during our usual hangouts... This is where I got what was coming to me..." Boomer looks down feeling depressed. "Oh boomie. That's all in the past. You're with us now, people are bound to warm up to you." Bubbles reassures boomer. "You think so? The kids at school don't seem too convinced." Boomer says in a sad tone. "Hey hey hey boomie! What's with all this sad talk? We're gonna have fun right here. Right now." Bubbles said while grabbing boomers hand. She guides him to a familiar rooftop near the park. Boomer recognizes the place immediately. A smile forms across his face. They sit on the edge of the building and chat.

Back at the house

Blossom comes down stairs and looks around. "Where's booms?" She asked buttercup. "They just left for their date" buttercup said as she air quoted with her fingers. "A-a date?! I thought they were just hanging out!" Blossom agonized. Buttercup gets up off the couch. "I got an idea. Let's follow them. I love the juicy drama." Buttercup insisted. "I don't know buttercup. I'm not one to spy on others" blossom sarcastically laughed. "Oh cmon bloss. Don't you wanna see what are precious booms is doing with bubbles?" Buttercup joked. Blossoms face turns red. "Fine! But it wasn't my idea!" Blossom yelled. "Sure sure. Whatever you say" buttercup laughed. They fly out the door. The two rowdy ruffs see them take off. "Just in time" brick said with an evil grin. "Cmon Butch, let's kick some puff butt." Butch say up and began twitching. "Oh man. This is gonna be fun!" The two boys follow after them. "Butch don't use any energy blasts, keep it up close and personal. Boomer will know it's us right away if he sees it." Brick explained. "That's how I like it." Butch replied. The girls here a whistle and the look around them. When they look up they get kicked in the face and falls to the ground. "What's up ladies? Miss us? Brick asked smiling. "Ugh you guys again? Do you have to get your butt kicked again to know not to mess with us" buttercup said getting in a fighting stance. "You girls just got lucky last time. Our dumb brother isn't here to protect you this time!" Brick exclaimed. "He's not dumb! You guys just don't see the good in him!" Blossom states. "The good in him? Yuck! That's what we hate about him!" Butch retorted. "Enough talk! Let's get em" brick commands. The two boys charge at the girls.

Brick vs blossom.

Brick swings at blossoms head. She ducks and dodges it and puts her palm towards his stomach and let's out a small energy blast. He gets hit directly and falls to the ground on his back. He lifts himself off the ground. "Honestly pinky you surprise me every time." Brick grunts. "You're about to see more surprises!" Blossom shouts. "What? Like you falling in love with boomer?" Brick says. Blossom stares at brick. Then her stare turns into a angry glare. "That has nothing to do with you!" Blossom roared. She kicks off and flies straight at brick. Brick side steps and thrusts his elbow into blossoms back. Blossom falls to the ground face first. She turns to get up only to see a fist coming towards her face. Brick sits on top of her beating her senseless. Punch after punch after punch. "Where is your little hero now? Huh?" Brick pulls his arm back for another punch but blossom uses he ice breath to freeze his arm. "GAH!" Brick yells is pain of the sheer cold. Blossom kick him off her and fires a laser beam straight at him connection the hit. Brick lies on the floor. He slowly get up. He breaks the ice around the frozen arm by pounding it on the ground. She takes this as an opportunity to land more hits. She runs up to brick and sweeps his legs. Blossom grabs him by the feet and slams him continuously on the ground. "ENOUGH!" Brick shouts. He breaks his leg free from her grasp. He shoots an orb at blossom as he gains distance. Blossom suffers a direct hit from it and falls she to the ground motionless. "I broke my own rule. No matter. I got what I came for." Brick says under his breath. He carries blossom and flies toward Butch.

Buttercup vs Butch.

The two begin the same as they usually do, throwing a barrage of punches at each other. Buttercup lands one in his gut. Butch hunches over in pain and takes a step back. Buttercup winds up a punch and connects it to butch's face. Butch is sent flying to into the dirt. He immediately get up and retaliates. He charges at buttercup and his fists start glowing green. She fires multiple eye lasers to try and keep him at bay but to no avail. He dodges every single one and delivers a rib crushing punch into buttercup. Right before impact buttercups throws up a green barrier protecting her from the attack. "Ha! What a wimp! I'll just keep going till I break that stupid shield of yours!" Butch laughs. "Never again butchy boy!" Buttercup retorts. Butch swings at buttercups face. She cocks her head to the side barely dodging it. She grabs his arm and swings him over her shoulder straight into the ground. She then kicks him in to the air and follows up with several kicks and punches into his back. His hand starts glowing again. He swings around and back hands buttercup causing her to go in to a spiral. Butch grabs her by the neck and slams her into the ground. He then uses on arm to keep her pinned and the other to hit her. Buttercup kicks Butch in the nuts and he falls to the ground whining in pain. "Like really...we could have just done that this entire time." Buttercup sighed. Butch struggles to stand up and a single tear runs down his cheek. "That was playing dirty." Butch growls. "Hey man, fight fire with fire." Buttercup says and makes a short laugh. "With pleasure" Butch chuckled. Butch's fists glow again and flies at buttercup. She's caught off guard and puts up her shield. Butch's fists impacts the barrier. He begin punching it repeatedly. The shield begins to give in. Crack after crack begins to appear with every punch. Butch winds up the final punch and smashes through her barrier. He grabs buttercup by her hair and slams her face to the ground. He does this five more times and punches her across the face to knock her out. He sees his brother brick flying towards him. Butch picks up buttercup and they fly away.

"Man that was a good time! Totally kicked their butts!" Butch laughs. "Let's finish them off! Brick turns to Butch. "No Butch. We gotta keep them as hostages to lure boomer in. Then after we beat them. We'll destroy his precious puffs right in front of him. Then he'll have nothing holding him back to join us again." Brick planned. "Wait, I thought we hated him, weren't we gonna destroy him too?" Butch asked "At first yes. But he is our brother. I don't mind destroying this pathetic puffs. But we still have to look out for our own." Brick said with a soft tone. "But brick. What if he doesn't join us, and keeps attacking." Butch questioned. "Then I'll end him myself. Which is the most likely scenario..." Brick answered. Brick pulls off blossoms ribbon and leaves in on the ground, with a note next to it. They fly away while carrying the puffs.

Back at the rooftop with boomer and bubbles during the fight.

"Haha! Man bubs this was fun, and whats good about this is that we can hang out like this whenever we want!" Boomer said while Patting her on the back. "Tee hee! Yeah of course boomie! Any time!" Bubbles giggled. Bubbles faces boomer with a serious face. Boomer gets uncomfortable. "W-what? Did I do something wrong." Boomer asked nervously. Her face turns slightly red. "Boomie. I lov-" bubbles is cut off by and explosion. A red one. Boomer quickly spots were it came from to see a red glow. "These guys just keep ruining my day, bubbles stay here, it might be dangerous." Boomer said getting ready to leave. "No boomie! We'll face them together!" Bubbles pleaded. "You know what they are capable of. I can't put you in danger." Boomer argued. "This is what I do this on a daily basis boomie! I save the city everyday! Please boomie." Bubbles gives him a sad look. "Alright. But when I say to run. You have to run. No exceptions, got it?" Boomer asked. "Roger that boomie!" She says happily. The two fly off. "I almost said it too..." Bubbles said under her breath with a sigh. "Huh? What you say" he asked. "Nothing!" Bubbles quickly responded. They fly to the place where they saw the explosion. Signs of a battle was all over the place. They looks around to see a red ribbon with a note attached to it. "Oh no..." Boomer's heart sank. Bubbles begins to tear up. He reads the note. "Dear dumb blondes, we beat the snot out of you're stupid puffs, if you want them back, come and get them. We will be at a large field outside of the city. I left you directions so even you can figure it out. Make sure you get there tomorrow at 5:00 pm. Come out and play... Brother.  
From the ruffs.  
"No no no! This can't be happening." Bubbles Cried in terror. "And when I thought they couldn't get any lower... Bubbles you have to stay at the house. This is getting to dangerous." Boomer demanded. "No! I have to save my sisters!" Bubble cried out. "I will get them back!" Boomer shouted. "What? By yourself? Are you nuts?" Bubbles whined as she wiped tears off her face. "I have no choice... What if they get you to... I wouldn't know what to do." Boomer said softly as he clenched his fists. "They won't. We'll beat them just like last time." She reassures him. "Well...ok. But we have to go home as tell the professor." Boomer said. They both fly home and tell the professor what happened.

"My girls... My little girls kidnapped." The professor says sadly. "We're gonna get them back. I made you a promise to protect them. And I will." Boomer said trying to cheer up the professor. "Thanks boomer... I'll make some chemical X potions to heal you up and I'll make extras for you tomorrow. It's the only thing I can really do to help get my girls back." The professor walks down to lab. "Bubs you should get some rest. It's gonna be a hard battle to win." Boomer said hopping on the couch. "Your right boomie. Hey boomie... Do You think we stand a chance? Bubbles asked. "I can't really say. Last time they both used up some of their power in their fight with your sisters. But now they will be at full power." Boomer explained. "Right. Ok boomie. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." Bubbles said as she went up the stairs. "G'nite..." Boomer replied.

*eh? Eh? Eh? How'd y'all like that? Yay? Nay? Guys the next fights gonna be amazing! Just wait and see and tune in next time! Review and what not. K thx bye!*


	9. Chapter 9

Boomer Wakes up and sees four small vials of potions made with chemical X. A small note sits under the vials from the professor. -boomer I made four chemical X potions. I'm sorry that I can't help you anymore than this. Please save my girls and come back safe. You've already earned a spot to be I our family long ago- boomer smiles and places the note down. He lets out a big sigh and walks downstairs. He sees the professor in a deep sleep on the couch. He checks the time to see that is 1:00pm. Only a few more hours till the showdown. "What could they have planned" boomer mutters to himself. He flies up stairs and silently opens the door to bubbles' bedroom too see that she is also sleeping soundly still. Boomer looks at her sleeping face. "Bubbles, I'm sorry. I just don't want anyone else to get hurt because of my brothers. I'll see you later bubs." Boomer leaves a note next to bubbles. -hey bubs. You're probably gonna hate me forever for this but I'm gonna go in alone. Not the smartest decision huh? If I don't come back. If I fail I want you to know that I couldn't have been here today without you. You made my life mean something. Your sisters too, blossom taught me a lot of things When she tutored me and it was fun! Buttercup and I always laughed with each other all the time. So thanks bubs. See ya.- Boomer packs the vials into a plastic bag and flies towards the field to wait for his brothers.

At the field outside of town.

Boomer gets there and no one is in sight. "Well I am early I guess." He says to himself. He takes a seat in the grass and prepared himself. An hour passes and he hears a familiars voice. "Check it out Brick! He's early, guess he couldn't wait for his butt whooping." Butch taunted. Boomer let's out a sigh and looks up to see his brothers carrying the beaten Powerpuffs as they are tied up. "Throw these puffs over there Butch. I want them to see this." Brick orders then they chuck the girls to the side. Blossom looks up to see boomer sitting. "Boomer! I-I'm sorry! I couldn't beat them! I coul-" blossom starts tearing up. "Hey bloss. Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine. You still gotta tutor me on that math lesson when we get back right?" Boomer smiles. Blossom let's out a half laugh while still crying "mhm!" Boomer puts the bag of vials on the ground and stands up. "How you holding up buttercup?" Boomer asks. "Heh...this is nothing. We let them have this one...ow" buttercup puts on the tough act. "Ha! Of course! Shoulda known better" boomer chuckles. "HEY YOU MORON! Aren't you forgetting some people?" Butch yells. Boomer looks at his brothers. "Not at all" boomer replies. Brick walls towards the girls "boomer this how it's gonna go down. You and Butch are gonna duke it out first. And if you win -which I highly doubt you will- you get to face me. How's that sound? Good ol fashion 1 on 1." Brick says while taking a seat next to the girls. "That sounds good to me" boomer agrees. "By the way boomer... Where's bubble butt? Can't seem to see her around." Brick asks. Boomer looks at him "I left her behind. This isn't her fight." Boomer gets in a fighting stance. "Isn't that heroic? HA! The idiot left behind the only support he had!" Butch laughs at boomer. "Regardless I don think you're lying about this one boomer. Bubble butt ain't coming to save you this time." Bricks jokes. Butch starts getting ready to fight with is usual twitch flaring up. "Alright boys! Reaaaaaaaady! Fight!" Brick makes the call.

Butch verses boomer

Boomer kicks off within the first second towards Butch. Butch readies a punch to stop boomer in his tracks. Butch throws is fist at boomer, the blond boy ducks under his fist and headbutts him right in the stomach. Butch staggers back to recollect himself only to see boomer already letting out a barrages of punches and kicks. After getting a couple hits in Butch catches boomers fist and bends it backwards. "Ah!" Boomer yells in pain. Butch's other first turns green and his boomer directly. The impact sends boomer flying. Butch follows boomer and dive kicks boomer into the ground. Boomer coughs up a bit of blood as hit connects. Butch then continues to kick boomer while he's on the ground. "Playing dirty as always" boomer barely says as he grabs butch's leg. Boomer quickly kicks Butch in the stomach while on the ground and hits him in the face three times then ends the combo with a spin kick. Butch is pushed back. Boomer begins to run at Butch and picks up a lot of speed. Butch tries to keep up with him with no avail. Boomer hits him each time he passes Butch. "Grrrrrr ENOUGH! Butch let's out and energy barrier and boomer slams right into to causing him to fall backward. Butch lifts boomer by his leg and throws him into the air. Butch follows up with a green energy beam Which hits boomer directly. Boomer falls to the ground and gets up. "That's it!" Boomer let's out a sonic scream. Butch covers his ears in pain. Seeing the opportunity boomer let's Butch have a knee to the stomach. Boomer punches Butch across the face multiple times and finishes it with an uppercut to the jaw. Butch falls to the ground and slowest stands back up. Boomer starts to charge at Butch again but suddenly stops short to see brick charging an energy beam at the girls. "Ah ah ah. Little boomer. Hit Butch one more time and your precious puffs get burnt to a crisp." Brick grins. "That's my bro! Alright boomer time to finish you with MY special move this time!" Butch yells. Butch's eyes glow green and a green aura forms around him. "This is cheating! I can't...win" boomer sadly says while clenching his fists. Butch's aura then starts to take form in to a large green version of himself with Butch in the center. "Prepare yourself you idiot!" Butch yells! The large green Butch swings it's arm at boomer and hits boomer directly. Boomer is sent flying and hits the ground like a rag doll. "Booms! don't worry about us... Please fight! I don't want to see you... Like this..." Blossom begins to cry again. Buttercup can barely watch. "Yes! This! This is what I wanted! Watch closely as boomer kicks the bucket. Even if he is our brother we can't show mercy!" Brick evilly laughs. Butch continues to lay a beat down on boomer. "I'm sorry girls...buttercup... Bloss...bubs. I'm sorry" boomer starts to cry and he gets pummeled buy the large green brute. "Yes Butch now finish this!" Brick demands. "Oh man! This was fun boomer! Too bad it's the end!" Butch says while pulling back for a final blow. Boomer closes his eyes and waits for his demise. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A high pitch scream is heard from afar. "Huh? What th-" brick is cut off with a punch from behind and gets sent flying across the field. "-huff huff- boomie! Don't you ever leave like that again! You hear me!" Bubbles yells at the top of her lungs. Boomer opens his eyes to see bubbles face red with anger. He jumps back. "Geez I don't know which situation is scarier. The one with bubbles or the one with my brothers..." Boomer let's out joke. Bubbles untied her sisters and flies towards boomer while carrying them. "I don't think so!" Butch cuts them off and winds up for an attack. Boomer eyes glow blue and appears right in front of Butch. "Got here with haste. Didn't I? boomer winks and hits butch's aura around him several times. Butch can't keep up and is quickly overwhelmed with boomers speed. Butch let's out a lucky swing and swats boomers out of the sky toward bubbles. Boomer lands right next to her. "Hey bubs." Boomer softly laughs. "Don't you hey bubs me! Your gonna get what's coming to you after this!" Bubbles scolds him. Brick gets up while rubbing his cheek. "Don't you think is a little early to be fooling around like that? We're just getting started. And blonde...I'm coming for you"

*Sorry about the long wait guys. Summer Got hold of me and I completely forgot about this story to be honest. I'm sorry for that. I really am. Like I opened my email for the first time in a while the other day and saw a review for the story and at first I was confused. Then I realized that I had a story to write. Again guys sorry! Also darn the brick for playing dirty! Tell me what you guys think! Review and what not! Enjoy your day!*


	10. Chapter 10

Boomer backs up to his bag with the chemical X potions and gives it to blossom and buttercup. "Thanks booms" blossom says softly. "Yeah I owe you one" buttercup adds. "Not a problem. But we might need you guys for this fight. I don't think bubs and I cant handle this alone" boomer states while turning to his brothers. "Don't worry booms we should be as good as new in a few minutes." Blossom cheerfully says. The four hear the red RowdyRuff in the distance. "Gah! Quit ignoring us you idiot! Butch! Let's show these dummies who's boss!" Brick shouts. "Ohhhhh yeah! With pleasure!" Butch let's out a battle cry and charges boomer. Boomer dodges his attack with ease. "Bubs! Let's get him!" Boomer holds bubbles' hand. His blue aura around him begins to transfer on to bubbles making a light blue aura around her. "Boomie what's going on? This feels all tingly." Bubbles worries. "Bubs this will make you as faster but only for a short while. But bubs. You have your own secret power in you. I can feel it. The same goes for your sisters. You just gotta find it." Boomer proclaimed. "But boomie, I don't know how to use it! I don't know if I can handle the speed!" Bubbles begins to worry more. "Bubs. Cmon. It'll be just fine" boomer assured her. "Ok boomie. I'll try" bubbles gets ready. The two blues nod to each other and quickly charges Butch. They fly around him gives his aura some punches and kicks however it doesn't seem to do much. "Ha! I barely felt that!" Butch laughed. Butch back hands bubbles out of the sky and in to the dirt. "Bubs!" Boomer yells with concern. "Shouldn't you be paying attention to someone else" brick whispers behind boomer. Brick knees boomer in the back before he could turn around. Brick then shoots his orbs at a safer distance. Boomer still keeps his balance in the air but is hurt. "With brick covering Butch we can't do anything..." Boomer looks down at his fists. NO! This can't be it" boomer sadly says to himself. Boomer and bubbles charges Butch again. Brick surrounds Butch with a couple of orbs to limit the blues movement options. "Boomie what do we do?" Bubbles asks. "I don't know bubs... I-" boomer gets cut off as two colors of pink and green streams enter the battle field. "This'll what we'll do!" Buttercup flies from behind brick attacking him. "Ha! Idiot you think I'll just let you hit me?" Brick smirked. "Nope not me." Buttercup smiled. A pink energy beam hits brick from the side. "Take that brick head!" Blossom yells. The orbs around Butch disappear. "Nice assist bloss!" Boomer commends. Blossom confidently puts her hands on her hips and smiles. Buttercup dive kicks Brick in the stomach while he lays on the ground and follows up with a couple punches across the face. "Alright bubs. Let's take Butch down." Boomer said as he gets in a running stance. "How will we beat him boomie? That green stuff is blocking all our attacks." She asked. Boomer thinks for a second. Let's hit him with a double sonic scream. I've done it before, we'll run around him in circles and try to hurt him from inside his aura". Both Boomer and Bubbles nod and instantly dash toward Butch running circles around him. The two blues start their sonic scream. Butch covers his ears and falls to his knees yelling in pain. "Gah! Make...it stoooooop!" Butch screams as he shakes his head violently. Butch's aura starts to disappear. Blossom flies above them and starts charging a large pink energy beam while Buttercup get in a running stance ready to charge at any moment. The Blues stop and kick off towards Butch delivering a series of combos. Buttercup charges in and hits Butch in the gut as hard as she could then grabs and throws him straight up towards Blossom. The pink puff let's out all she has and hits Butch directly with the blast. Boomer, Bubbles and Buttercup move out of the way of the impact that Butch is about to make. The green rowdy ruff hits the ground hard and is knocked out cold. "D-did we do it?" Bubbles asks while out of breath. Boomer looks over at his battered brothers "y-yeah I think we did it." Boomer replies with a smile. The four celebrate with a group hug. Far away the heavily damaged Brick struggles to get up. "N-no I won't lose to wimps like them..." he whispers to himself. He quietly charges and orb and puts what's left of his power into it and shoots toward the four of them. Brick fall to the ground watches as his blast shoots towards Boomer. Boomer looks up to see a red orb coming in their direction. The blue ruff's eyes widen, he the kicks the three girls out of the way. The powerpuffs land out of harms way and looks toward Boomer. Boomer looks at the three of them, the ones who showed him kindness and affection for one of the first times in his life. Boomer let's out a single tear and mutters the word "thank you" with a smile. The orb hits him and a massive explosion erupts. "BOOOOOMIE!" Bubbles' screams with her face full of tears.

*gee golly gosh it's been a while since I posted. Sorry guys. It's just that when I first started this I was in a ppg high, but ever since then it's been longer and longer since I've posted. I'm thinking there are a few more chapters left so tune in next time! Also have any of your watched the show miraculous ladybug? Because I'm having a field day with that show! Anyways see ya next time! And again sorry!*


End file.
